Allons voir si la rose
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Sherlock lui désigna la rose en bouton avec une certaine fierté et le regard malicieux. Eh bien, en voilà une rose incroyable ! ... Elle vient de ta commande de l'automne dernier ? commenta John alors que son époux mettait une main dans le creux de ses reins pour l'aider à s'en approcher. Retirement!Lock.Fluff. Cadeau pour Hanako Hayashi


**Titre:** Allons voir si la rose...

**Auteure :** sycamoretree

**Traductrice:** Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Relectrice:** Lizzy221B

**Rating: T**

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.

**Notes de l'auteure de la version originale : **C'est la première fois que j'écris du retirement!lock , vous savez les abeilles, les fleurs, le cottage à la campagne… Dans mon idée, ils se sont mariés quand Sherlock a eu quarante ans et il a donc soixante-et-un ans dans cet OS et John a cinq ou six ans de plus que lui (en tous cas, il n'est pas plus âgé que Mycroft.) C'est tout mignon et pas du tout triste ni rien de ce genre. C'est une idée qui se baladait dans ma tête et que je me suis sentie obligée d'écrire après quelques recherches. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer.

**Note de la traductrice: **Merci d'être fidèles au rendez-vous sur cette nouvelle petite perle de guimauve. Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et remercie _sycamoretree_ de m'avoir laisser traduire sa fic, _Lizzy221B_ de l'avoir promptement corrigée, _Glasgow_ de l'avoir choisie. Elle n'est pas publiée un lundi comme il en est de coutume pour moi, simplement parce que cette petite chose est un cadeau pour ma très talentueuse relectrice _Hanako Hayashi_ et pour fêter nouvel an et retour de _Sherlock. _HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

**Voici donc les réponses à l'intention des personnes qui n'ont pas de compte:**

• Kami : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très heureuse que cette traduction te plaise. Que celui-ci te pacifie me touche beaucoup et touchera également Sycamoretree. Ta comparaison splendide me rappelle une citation du Dernier Coup d'Archet : [Holmes] "Vous êtes le seul point fixe d'une époque changeante. Un vent d'est se lève néanmoins : un vent comme il n'en a jamais soufflé sur l'Angleterre."

• Misew : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu me vois très contente que cette "petite perle de guimauve" te plaise et que la traduction ait été à la hauteur de tes espèrances.

* * *

Sherlock lui désigna la rose en bouton avec une certaine fierté et le regard malicieux.

« Eh bien, en voilà une rose incroyable ! C'est certainement l'une des plus belles de cette roseraie. Elle vient de ta commande de l'automne dernier ? »Commenta John alors que son époux mettait une main dans le creux de ses reins pour l'aider à s'en approcher.

« Tu sens ? Elle est très parfumée et elle attire les abeilles ! » Exultait Sherlock. Il était très satisfait de son œuvre. Il prit délicatement la main gauche de John dans la sienne et se dirigea vers le buisson, satisfait d'avoir réussi à faire croître suffisamment le rosier pour que son époux n'ait pas à trop se baisser et donc lui éviter d'avoir mal au dos. John était après tout un peu plus âgé que le détective toujours alerte.

Du bout du doigt, Sherlock caressait l'alliance de John et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille : « Touche les pétales » John qu'il regarda inspiré profondément et tendre le bras pour caresser avec ses mains sensibles de chirurgien l'un des pétales violacés. Un petit cri joyeux lui échappa.

« C'est vraiment très doux, beaucoup plus doux que toute les autres roses dans notre jardin. » Sherlock soupira de contentement face à la réaction de son époux : « La surface du pétale a été qualifiée de velouté. Mais je crois qu'on pourrait aussi appliquer l'épithète à tes cuisses autour de ma taille la nuit dernière. »

« Sherlock ! Parler de la nuit dernière, _en plein milieu d'après-midi _alors qu'on contemple une fleur superbe, c'est indécent ! » Le ton était offusqué mais le sourire qui faisait ressortir les rides douces entourant sa bouche et son regard pétillant trahissaient son amusement. Le plus jeune se pencha en avant et posa la tête sur l'épaule de son aîné puis posa sa main sur la sienne et caressa lui-même la rose.

« C'est la rose la plus parfaite que je n'ai jamais obtenu. La forme arrondie de son bourgeon avant qu'elle n'éclose, sa résistance aux parasites, sa teinte de violet intense ourlée d'une bordure vermillon… Et puis, c'est un spécimen très ancien, elle a été créée dans les années 1850. »

« Je croyais que ce genre de futilités ne t'intéressait pas. »

L'autre bras de Sherlock entoura la taille du docteur, comme pour le garder au chaud, mais il s'agissait plutôt d'une étreinte pour rapprocher son époux de lui, ce que John accepta en lui permettant de coller son corps élancé contre le sien.

« Ce ne sont pas des futilités, ce sont des détails importants dont j'ai bien l'intention de me souvenir éternellement. »

John posa sa main gauche sur la main de Sherlock qui était posé sur son ventre.

« Eh bien, en tous cas, sa couleur me rappelle celle de ta _fichue_ chemise prune affreusement cintrée qui ne cache absolument _rien_ de ton torse. » grogna-t-il, taquin, bien que légèrement possessif, il savait que le grand homme aux cheveux grisonnants continuait d'attirer hommes et femmes indifféremment.

« Rappelle-moi qui faisait une fixation dessus la nuit dernière, très cher. » murmura affectueusement Sherlock alors que John se mettait de profil pour leur permettre de partager un court mais tendre baiser. Puis le docteur s'éloigna un peu et continua de regarder la rose.

« Dis m'en plus, Sherlock, quel est son nom ? »

Sherlock continuait de serrer John dans une étreinte ferme et commença à énoncer les faits concernant le spécimen le cœur battant : « Cette rose fut créée en 1854 par le talentueux hybrideur français, Jean Laffay dans la banlieue de Paris. Jean Laffay,_lui_, faisait vraiment une fixation sur la couleur prune parce qu'il a passé presque toute sa vie à créer des roses prune. Il nomma cette rose _Capitaine John Ingram_. »

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles alors qu'autour d'eux la nature n'avait de cesse de s'agiter, de bourdonner, dans la tiédeur de l'été. John resserra la prise qu'il exerçait sur le bras de Sherlock, et le détective toujours attentif observa qu'il crispait la mâchoire et que ses lèvres élégantes tremblaient.

« John ? »

Le docteur avait les yeux rivés sur la rose devant lui et sa pomme d'Adam tremblait, mais sans que ce soit lié à son excitation comme cela avait été le cas la nuit dernière alors qu'ils s'aimaient dans l'obscurité. Sherlock sourit doucement et enfouit son nez dans le cou de son époux.

« John ? »

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu as dit Sherlock ? »

Bien que John eut semblé être en colère si l'on se fiait à son timbre de voix, celui qui était son mari depuis vingt-et-un ans savait qu'il s'agissait plus du fait que le docteur était sous le coup du choc et de l'incompréhension.

« Capitaine John. Laffay a donné ce nom à cette rose en mémoire d'un soldat de l'armée britannique. C'est l'une des dernières roses qu'il a créé avant de mourir en 1856. Mais il a eu beaucoup de temps pour parfaire son talent et cette rose est souvent considérée comme un spécimen de première classe. Elle est robuste, saine et _résistante_. Son parfum est plaisant, sa couleur, frappante et sa floraison, splendide. Elle est _parfaite_ et je me suis occupé d'elle avec grand soin et amour pour qu'elle ait une telle floraison. »

Sherlock se rapprocha de John et lui releva le menton, recueillant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues rougissantes. Le docteur eut un reniflement sonore et regarda son époux, les yeux vitreux.

« John. Mon John. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. »

« Et il y'a des gens pour croire que tu ne peux pas être romantique. » admit John d'une voix chargée d'émotion alors qu'il laissait Sherlock essuyer ses larmes. Il se pencha et murmura à l'intention exclusive de Sherlock : « Tu es le meilleur homme que je n'ai jamais connu, et je t'aime moi aussi. Tu prends soin de moi depuis notre première rencontre. Merci de tout cœur. »

John finit par rire et haussa les épaules, et légèrement embarrassé par ses émotions retourna à la contemplation du rosier. « On dirait que c'est un bonus que cette rose, _ma _rose… » se corrigea-t-il « …soit pourpre, une couleur que j'associe fortement à toi, Sherlock. D'une certaine façon, je suis content qu'il y'ait un peu de toi en _John_. »

Sherlock se réjouit et gratifia John de caresses qu'il voulait apaisantes avant de se rapprocher encore un peu plus près, la voix rauque, le regard brillant et dans une posture qu'il voulait séductrice : « Exactement ce que tu as dit la nuit dernière » murmura-t-il alors qu'il voyait le désir envahir John.

« Sherlock, je … » bégaya le médecin avant de céder au feu ronflant du désir que Sherlock avait insufflé en lui. Finalement il ouvrit la bouche, laissant le champ libre au détective. Et avec un dernier regard pour la plus belle rose de leur jardin, il accepta, gémissant et entraîna John à sa suite pour retourner au cottage et faire l'amour _en plein milieu d'après-midi. _


End file.
